Confissões de uma Banda
by Kaos TENDER
Summary: Em New York acontecem muitas coisas.Por isso que o cego,o gostoso,o chefe e a voz resoveram explicar detalhadamente como se alcançar o sucesso nessa cidade tão estranha.Yaoi,lemon.Kamusmilo e MuShaka
1. Chapter 1

Confissões de uma Banda

Essa fic foi escrita com fins de entreter,sem intenções lucrativas.Nem o livro "Confissões de uma Banda" nem Saint Seiya me pentencem,somente se servirão de inspiração.Essa fic contém yaoi e lemon.

-

O Cego

O cego,isso é porque eu toco de olhos fechados,tenho mais ritmo quando estou de olhos fechados ou quando está tudo escuro.E não é só isso que eu faço de olhos fechados,quando como,fico de olhos fechados,quando paro para pensar,penso de olhos fechados e quando vou escutar música,escuto de olhos fechados.Por isso,alguns fãs acham até que eu sou cego,mas não sou.Tenho os olhos bem azuis e enxergo muito bem.Meu nome real é Shaka Heinmakien.É,eu sei que meu sobrenome parece nome de cerveja."Hei,você já tomou uma Heinmakien?Geladinha é uma delícia".Enfim,nasci na Índia,mas pouco depois de nascer me mudei com a minha família para os estados unidos,mas precisamente,Nova York,Manhattan,na 7th avenue com a 49th street,ou seja,perto do Rockfeller center,á dois passos da Broadway,11 ruas do Central Park e á exatas 8 estações de metro do SoHo, em resumo,perto de tudo e de todos,onde tudo podia atingir minha pequena cabecinha budista e eu podia atingir a todos.E foi numa festa que eu não queria ir que tudo isso começou.Bem,ia acontecer de qualquer jeito,já que o Milo era naturalmente músico,aquela desgraça toca qualquer coisas com cordas,o Mu nasceu cantando e o Kamus saiu e Paris para ir ao estrelato,seja como o maior chato(leia físico) de todos os tempos,o maior ator de todos os tempo ou o maior baixista de todos os tempos,mas eu não fui do berço á bateria,ou da bateria ao berço,na verdade nunca tinha tocado num par de baquetas até aquela noite.Bem,voltando á festa,meus pais me obrigaram á ir com eles,e eu estava numa festa com um monte de velhacos quando um garçom me serviu uma taça de alguma coisa,eu tinha somente 15 anos e não fazia a menor idéia do que era,só sabia que era alcoólico e que eu estava num tédio tão grande que precisava urgentemente de alguma coisa pra me distrair.E foi assim que tomando vodka,andando,tomando martini,andando,tomando gim,andando,que eu derrepente trombei com um cara pra lá dos 40,ele era baterista da banda que estava tocando na noite e eles estavam dando uma pausa.Eu me lembro de ter mentido algumas coisas e mentido que sempre quis tocar bateria,mas aquilo nunca tinha me passado na cabeça até aquele momento.Ele me levou na bateria e me deu um par de baquetas,me mandando tocar um pouco,me ensinando alguns ritmos.Um tal de Saga Dimitri estava conversando com minha mãe e meu padrasto,ele disse que se eu tivesse algumas aulas podia até tocar numa banda de rock,que eu tinha ritmo e o resto eu não ouvi,estava ocupado demais vomitando nas calças do baterista velhaco.Dentro da limusine,eu estava quase dormindo quando ouvi meu padrasto disser que o tal Dimitri era um cara que entendia,era um bom agente e que se bêbado ele me achava bom,imagina quando eu estivesse sóbrio.E o resto da noite eu dormi como uma pedra,e no dia seguinte estava com dor de cabeça e vomitando direto.Sorte que era um domingo,e na segunda já estava bem melhor.

Na segunda,antes da aula,estava falando com o Kamus,e ele falou que tocava baixo.Nós conversamos sobre montar uma banda,mas durante uma semana enrolei ele,falando que não sabia ao certo e que iria ver,mas logo na segunda seguinte,quando ele estava um pouco mal-humorado,ele simplesmente virou pra mim e disse:

-Vem cá,um cara que é o fodão tá te falando que tu pode e tu ta amarelando.Qualé,meu,fala sério,qual teu problema,cara?

Eu engoli em seco e disse bem baixinho pra ele:"Eu não sei tocar bateria",mas ele só fez um gesto com a mão perto da orelha,como se me falasse que não estava ouvindo,então eu disse bem alto:

-EU NÃO SEI TOCAR BATERIA,PORRA!

E acho que Kamus(e a classe inteira) ouviu muito bem isso,porque ele simplesmente me respondeu uma única palavra,como um deboche,como se ele estivesse me...Desafiando

-Aprenda.

Eu não sou competitivo nem nada,mas nunca tinha sido desafiado antes.E aquilo doeu em mim.Foi bem fundo,bem fundo.E no mesmo dia eu já estava fazendo aulas com alguém que o Saga mandou pra mim.Um tal de...Travis Brown.Lenda?Supremo?Não,ele tava devendo umas pro Saga e o Dimitri achou que um bom jeito dele pagar era me dando aulas.Nós fomos á um estúdio que eu não me lembro o nome,afinal,faz 5 anos,não iria me lembrar de todos os detalhes.Travis me ensinou coisas básicas,como segurar as baqueta,e logo assim que eu dominei a estranha técnica de segurar baquetas,ele me disse

-Para tocar bateria,tem que ter ritmo,e o ritmo vem de dentro,não adiantaria eu te ensinar mais nada se você não tiver ritmo,então apenas se concentre.

Ele saiu da sala e apagou as luzes.E isso pra mim foi como começar a sentir vibrações dentro de mim,como se alguma coisa quisesse se libertar.Eu fecho os lhos e me concentro.Toco o bumbo,toco a caixa,o bumbo,o bumbo,a caixa,o tom o tom o bumbo.Vou criando ritmo,vou criando as batidas e vou as fazendo com precisão,no tempo certo e na força certa.Em pouco tempo as luzes se acendem e eu sinto a escuridão diminuir.Abro os olhos lentamente e vejo Travis acenando pra mim atrás de um vidro e falando num microfone,eu ouvindo de caixas que tinham dentro do estúdio

-Parabéns,garoto,você tem um ritmo próprio.Agora tente isso...

E assim foi o dia,com Travis me ensinando levadas,solos,a ler partituras,tirar músicas...Já eram meia-noite e meia quando eu saí do estúdio que ficava na Upper East Side e peguei dois metros para chegar em casa,mesmo podendo ir á pé,mas eu estava cansando e meu coração batia com ritmo próprio,eu precisava sentir o metro correndo sob meus pés e descansar um pouco.

O Gostoso

Me chamam de gostoso porque eu sou gostoso.Não,sério?É,eu sei que cada integrante da banda ter um apelido é meio boy band,mas acontece que foi inevitável.Antes mesmo de ficar famoso eu já tinha tietes,groupies e essas coisas,sempre fui bonitão,podia ser modelo,ou qualquer coisa parecida,mas eu tenho um dom especial.É sério,sou grego de pai judeu,e como quase qualquer filho de judeu,sou judeu.E como quase qualquer judeu,pulei pra fora da vagina da minha mãe e caí sentado num piano.Do piano,que eu tocava muito bem quando tinha 5 anos,fui pro violão,o que era quase ridículo,porque imagina uma criança de 5 anos tocando um violão maior do que ela.E com 8 me apresentava em teatros,tocava peças complicadas,adorava tudo que fosse bem difícil e complicado de se tocar,mas ao 10 anos peguei pela primeira vez numa guitarra,por influência de um dos meus primos,ele é roqueiro e estava aprendendo a tocar,me mostrou um pouco de como ele tocava e em alguns minutos eu estava fazendo um cover perfeito do solo de guitarra de Devil's Dance,do Metallica.Agora qual dos solos?Todos,a música inteira,em menos de 4 min.Isso,eu tenho um ouvido quase absoluto,tenho que treinar um pouco ainda,mas eu nasci pra tocar.Esse é o problema dos judeus,se você não for médico,advogado ou político,é um desastre,é o que a minha família sempre diz.Quando nos mudamos para NY,com 12 anos,eles esperavam que eu parasse,mas eu sou músico!Se eu pudesse trabalhava como produtor,não como rockstar famoso fodão,o Clay,o produtor de todos os álbuns do 6X até agora,trabalha com composições,mixagens,músicos,arranjos,tem 2 filhos e é casado com uma francesa de tirar o fôgelo,e ainda por cima pode sair na rua sem ter que dar um autógrafo.Claro que eu amo os fãs e tal,mas eventualmente eu não estou no ritmo de "AAAAAAAAAH!!!!MILO!!!EU NÃO ACREDITO,ME DÀ UM AUTÓGRAFO,GOSTOSOOOO!!!!".Se bem que ser um rockstar tem suas vantagens,e eu não estou falando de mulheres ou drogas,eu não preciso disso,eu falo do fato de que eu vou estar sempre nesse ramo,porque imagina só eu me aposento,viro psicólogo ou coisa parecida,e meus clientes me reconhecem e só querem falar sobre minhas músicas,meus álbuns e blé,daí eu teria que continuar na música,quer eu queira ou não.Bem,voltando á como eu virei músico e tive sucesso como guitarrista,foi simples.O cara que cuidou de me promover até os 15 anos de idade estava só me enrolando,daí eu mudei de agente,fui pro Kanon dimitri,que ao contrário do Saga,é mais informal e descontraído,e eu adorei ele.Logo assim que eu conheci ele,soube que era o cara que iria me apresentar ás pessoas certas.E não é que eu tava certo?Em menos de uma semana tinha hora marcada num estúdio para conhecer os membros da minha atual banda,e até quarta-feira,ás 15:30 no broken sound,era pra que ensaiasse uma lista de músicas que o Kanon havia me passado,a única coisa que eu estranhei foi a presença de várias bandas japonesas,mas fora isso,ensaiei a semana inteira dentro do meu quarto.

O Chefe

Quem aqui me chamar de pingüim, freezer ou Kyu morre. E quem responder "Sim, chefe!" também.Me chamam de chefe por causa disso e por culpa do meu senso de liderança muito grande,na verdade eu só sou inteligente,mas alguém precisava liderar essa banda,senão ela não iria pra frente também,né?Por exemplo, se eu não tivesse provocado o Shaka, ela iria pra frente?Se eu não tivesse insistido para encontrar o Saga para que eu e o Shaka pudéssemos arranjar guitarrista e vocal,nós iríamos estar agora,aqui?Eu acho que não . Eu me chamo Antonie Leon Kamus, nasci na França,na bela Paris,e quando tinha apenas 9 anos me mudei para Washington.Lá é cheio de museus,lugares fechados e como é bem frio eu vivia de o tempo fui me acostumando,mas não largava minha jaqueta de couro.Aos 13 anos,comecei a me interessar por artes,mas eu não desenhava uma casinha feliz,atuar me parecia bobo e escrever poesias era chato...então tentei a com o baixo e não larguei dele até hoje.Mesmo tendo me mudado para New York e ido pro Queens,não parei de tocar,eu levava ele para o colégio,ou seja,pegava trems e trems e barcos e barcos com ele perto de mim,mas o guardava no armário,e da escola ia pra aula de baixo,que era em Manhattan também.Minha família não tinha muito dinheiro,mais depois que a minha mãe se divorciou do meu pai,um ano antes de se mudar para NY,ele começou a pagar meus estudos e minha mãe pagava o resto,mas como tínhamos dinheiro só para os estudos,ela me matriculou numa escola particular caríssima onde a maior parte dos alunos são podres de ricos e eu acordo 5:30 da manhã só pra chegar lá no horário.Acho que não cair em nenhum complexo ou crise social por causa disso me fez mais forte.Foi no mesmo ano que eu me mudei pra NY que eu conheci o Shaka e poucos meses depois de conhecer ele,ele me falou de montar uma banda.Eu fiquei feliz,corri atrás e...Bem,depois de uma semana e dois dias eu,ele e Shaka jantamos juntos no McDonald's.O "jantar" foi mais ou menos assim:Eu tinha 15 anos e Shaka também.Fui o primeiro a chegar,pra variar,e estava pensando um pouco.Imaginava como seria o tal do Saga Dimitri.Pra começar,estava surpreso que ele tinha escolhido o McDonald's invés de algum restaurante chique que o garçom iria ficar olhando pra mim com cara de cú e perguntando se eu iria querer alguma coisa ou se estava tudo bem ou se a comida estava boa.Pois nem sob decreto eu iria deixar meus jeans,coturnos e jaqueta de couro só pra ir jantar em algum lugar em Manhattan.Isso não tem nada á ver comigo.Ele chegou antes do Shaka e nós começamos a conversar.Era incrível,porque desde o primeiro momento que eu o vi sabia que tínhamos algo em comum,como se fóssemos ímãs ou sei lá,só sei que a gente conversou por um tempo até o Shaka chegar e mesmo depois dele chegar continuamos conversando.Ele ficou impressionado comigo,o fato deu não escutar somente Ramones,sex Pistols,Nightwish,Lacrimosa e Marilyn Manson,Rammstein,mas ao saber que eu também gostava de Edith Piaf ele quase deixa o McChiken dele cair.Nós combinamos de que quarta-feira iramos reunir ele,Shaka,eu e os outros dois membros que Saga iria arranjar para nós e iríamos tocar um pouco.Ele nos passou uma lista de músicas para ensaiar,e depois disso,todo dia depois da aula eu e Shaka nos reuníamos para tocar com a baterista que ele comprou logo depois de começar a fazer aulas.No momento meu único problema era carregar o me baixo E a minha caixa pra escola,sem contar os cabos,o que tudo junto deve pesar uns 10 quilos e ocupar um bom espaço.

A voz

Eles me chamam de "a voz",mas o porque eu não sei ao certo,porque se fosse porque eu canto eles podiam me chamar só de "o vocal" ou "o cantor",mas eles me chamam de voz.Eu sou Amio Mu Yang,nasci no Tibet,país vizinho á China e me mudei pros EUA com poucos meses de vida,meu pai havia sido morto na guerra e minha mãe queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível.Vivi em Miami até os meus 12 anos,então fomos para New Jersey,cidade vizinha á New York.Depois de um ano eu e minha mãe nos mudamos de novo,dessa vez para Manhattan.Chinatown.era fácil porque lá tinha muitos chineses e eu falo chinês e minha mãe também,mesmo que eu fale melhor inglês do que chinês.Eu e minha mãe-agente descobrimos que eu cantava quando eu fui uma vez á igreja com ela ,nós vamos todo domingo,mas naquele domingo em especial eu estava feliz,e quando o coro começou a cantar,eu cantei junto.Quando terminanos,só eu e o coro cantando,minha mãe começou a me levar para todo e qualquer teste que ela consegui,me inscrevia em concursos de talentos e essas coisas.Foi quando ela encontrou Kanon,que estava procurando uma vocal para uma banda de rock,minha mãe torceu o nariz,mas acabou me deixando entrar na banda desde que ela conhecesse os integrantes antes e Kanon me deu uma lista de músicas para ensaira.Eu nunca tinha pensado em cantar rock antes,mas logo assim que baixei todas as músicas e as escutei,não demorou muito preu decorar as letras de algumas e imprimir as que eu ainda não tinha conseguido decorar ainda.Entre as que eu tinha decorado estava Papa Roach,She love's me not.Eu nunca tinha escutado rock antes,e pra mim Kanon me mostra isso foi como o doceiro me dar uma barra bem grande do seu melhor chocolate,e cá entre nós,eu adoro chocolate.No dia combinado,uma quarta-feira,minha mãe e eu tínhamos chegado uns 15 minutos antes,e ninguém ainda tinha surgido,somente Kanon...Bem,eu achava que era Kanon,mas depois dele nos cumprimentar e se apresentar como Saga Dimitri e explicar que era irmão gêmeo do Kanon,aparece um rapaz loiro,alto,com os cabelos cacheados indo pouco além dos ombros e olhos azuis brilhando,com um sorriso branco enorme e a pele morena exposta,pois estava usando uma regata cinza com estampas em vermelho e um jeans surrado e rasgado com all-star sujo,a kaise de guitarra nas costas e uma jaqueta jeans esverdeada na mão.O verdadeiro sonho rock'n roll de qualquer moça,eu o meu também,e pensar nisso me fez ficar parecendo um tomate...Bem na frente da minha mãe.

--

A porta do elevador se abre e Milo saiu de lá de dentro,meio desleixado,mas aquilo nele lhe fazia parecer o que os estilistas chamam de selvagem elegante ou até simples sedutor.Era impressionante o que uma carinha bonita não fazia.

-Kanon!-Disse Milo,indo até Saga,Mu e a sra.Yang

-Saga,Kanon é meu irmão gêmeo.Você deve ser Milo,certo?-Ele acena com a cabeça,meio bobo com essa história de irmão gêmeo-Muito prazer.Esses são Amia Yang e Kaien Yang,mãe de Amia.-Ele aponta para Mu e a mãe dele

-Prazer-Disse Milo,apertando a mão dos outros dois-Milo Fartelberg.

-Olá,mas pode não me chamar de Amia,eu não gosto muito,me chame de Mu.-Disse o menino delicado de cabelos roxos

-Mas Amia combina com você,Um parece nome de garoto-Retruca Milo

-Eu sou garoto-Disse Mu, com um sorriso amarelo.

Milo fecha a boca.Respira fundo,controla seu rosto e quase fica de joelhos para pedir desculpas á Mu,mas invéz disso,ele dá uma boa encarada em Mu,dos pés a cabeça,para ter certeza que ele não estava brincando.Tênis,um modelo no estilo adidas star com as listras vermelhas,tanto um homem quanto uma mulher usariam aquilo.Calças jeans,modelo...Masculino?Mas estavam meio justas,destacavam a parte traseira e as pernas bem desenhadas.E quanto a blusa,meio justa,de manga comprida e verde.Bem,tanto um homem quanto uma mulher poderiam estar vestindo aquela roupa.Mas os cabelos compridos presos numa trança,os traços femininos,os olhos grandes.Ele pega na mão de Mu,os dedos eram compridos mas não eram muito finos,as unhas não eram manicuradas...Sem soltar a mão de Mu,ele sobe o rosto,o encarando bem nos olhinhos verdes e deixando o outro vermelho como um pimentão

-Desculpe.-Incrédulo,Milo vira para Saga-Onde eu deixo minha guitarra?

-Naquela sala ali,Mu,vai com ele- Respondeu,tentando aliviar a tensão no local.

-Sim-Mu foi com Milo e deixou Saga e sua mãe consersando.-Milo...Eu não estou chateado com você,todo mundo confunde-Disse,tentando aliviar a tensão que você iria conseguir cortar no ar com uma faca e servir sobre biscoitos

-Mas Mu,me diz uma coisa,é sério mesmo?Quero disser,você é homem mesmo,em todos os sentidos?Por que você é mó bonitinha,não dá pra acreditar direito-Disse,já dentro da sala de ensaio,onde teria certeza que ninguém escutaria isso

-É...bem,até onde eu saiba,sempre fui homem-Disse,com um sorrisinho para Milo.Mas ele derrepente coloca as mãos sobre os peitos de Mu,apalpando com firmeza,deixando Mu mais vermelho que o normal

-Ehn,Milo...-Mu tenta contestar,afinal,ele nem parecia mesmo uma garota,as pessoas mais confudiam por causa do cabelo.Mas então Milo fez o que não uma das mão no meio das pernas de Mu,deu um apertão e antes mu pudesse lhe dar um soco no meio da cara ele foi pra trás,deixando o braço do outro no ar.

-É,você é homem.Desculpe,mas eu tinha que confirmar.-Ele pega um dos chocolates que estavam numa mesinha e oferece outro para Mu,que o pega nervoso.Depois se senta meio longe de Mu e fala,com a boca cheia de chocolate-Toca o que?

-Canto-Respondeu antes de dar uma mordida

-Ah,então você é a voz!Eu toco tudo,mas me concentro na guitarra,que é o que eu vou tocar aqui.-Disse,metendo mais chocolate na boca para relaxar os nervos.Ainda sentia ambas as mãos quentes.

A porta se abre silenciosamente,mas as pessoas que entraram não eram nem um pouco silenciosas.Um ruivo com a cara fechada,jaqueta de couro,jeans escuro poído,óculos pretos com armação quadrada e coturnos escuros lustrosos entra,pisando duro o suficiente pra quedrar o chão se ele não fosse um carpete com um piso muito resistente por baixo,e atrás dele entra um loiro de olhos fechados e os cabelos loiros presos no alto da cabeça,ele usava um suéter com mangas compridas branco e jeans claras,junto com tênis bem branquinhos,fazendo contraste ao andar com o ruivo daquele jeito.Os olhos do ruivo eram castanhos,mas brilhavam como fogo,assim como seus cabelos lisos e repicados que iam até a cintura;ele senta numa cadeira e tira um baixo da kaise que carregava com ele,e o loiro finalmente abre os olhos,olhando somente para Milo e Mu.Ele se senta na bateria e tira um par de baquetas da mochila azul que trazia nas costas.

-Shaka-Se apresenta-E ele é Anto...

-Kamus,só Kamus-Disse o ruivinho,frio como uma geleira,provávelmente irritado com o nome que o outro iria pronunciar

-Eu sou Mu-Disse,tentando sorrir e parecer gentil,mas Kamus era intimidador.

-Eu sou Milo.Guitarrista,e O Mu é a voz-Disse,destacando bem o "O",para que Kamus e Shaka não comentam o mesmo erro-Kamus,seu nome é mesmo Kamus?Porque se for,é bem estranho,porque Kamus é sobrenome de um escritor francês...

-Eu sou francês e Kamus é meu sobrenome,meu nome completo é Antonie Leon Kamus.-Disse,olhando para o outro que parecia falar demais,mesmo que ainda não tivessem conversado ainda

-Leon?De Leão?Então você é uma espécie de rei leão ou coisa parecida?-Disse,fazendo gesto como se fosse garrinhas.Bem que o cabelo de Kamus parecia uma juba de leão,só que lisa,bem comportada e ruiva,e os olhos intimidadores,sem contar a pose de rei

-Não,Leon de passarinho.-Disse,com certa convicção,como se fosse sério

-mesmo?-Falaram os 3 em conjunto,incrédulos,Milo até mais incrédulo do que quando Mu disse que era homem

-Mon Dieu!Claro que não,seus espermatozóides sem cauda-Disse,colocando a mão na própia testa e ligando seu baixo numa caixinha preta pequena e começando a afinar ele

-Espermatozóides sem cauda...-Repetiu Mu,olhando para Kamus,com uma sobrancelha erguida

-Ele sempre solta uma dessas coisas criativas.É como se ele tivesse uma máquina de bobagens na cabeça.Mas ele é inteligente.-Explicou Shaka

-Sim,mas o que os espermatozóides defeituosos tem a ver com isso?-Disse Milo,com um sorriso torto e um risinho pelo comentário do outro

-Eu chamei vocês de tontos,suas azei...-Kamus para-Esquece.

-Viu?Ele ia fazer denovo,ia nos chamar de azeitonas azuis ou coisa parecida.-Disse Shaka,fazendo um "tum tum ta" na bateria

Milo tira a guitarra da kaise e começa a afina-la,para depois colocar ela na caixa

-Então,vamos ensaiar?-Pergunta Milo

Mu acena com a cabeça,pegando o microfone.Kamus,Milo e Shaka já estavam prontos,mas 10 segundos se passa até Mu abrir a boca

-Que música mesmo?

Todos se entreolham,então todos olham para Kamus.Ele tira um papel do bolso traseiro da calça

-Bem...vocês todos sabem todas as músicas?

Shaka e Milo respondem um "Sim" em conjunto,mas Mu dá um sorriso amarelo

-Eu só decorei a letra de algumas músicas

-Então marque as que você já sabe que eu escolho,porque só sei de cor algumas também.

Ele entrega o papel para Mu e uma caneta sem se levantar.Mu marca algumas,torcendo pra Kamus escolher aquela que ele mais se divertia em cantar.Entrega a lista para Kamus.Ele bate os olhos na música,ajeita os óculos e simplesmente fala

-Vamos tocar Papa Roach,She love's me not.Shaka,faz a contagem,por favor.

1,2,3,4,bate Shaka e Milo,Kamus e eles começam juntos os primeiros segundos da música sem vocal,meio cru,mas quando Mu abre a boca pra cantar,o que não demorou muito,foi como se o bolo começasse a crescer dentro do forno.A voz de Mu era a voz de um...um anjo que cantava rock com uma vontade muito grande.Mu buscada dentro de si outra voz,o que fazia Shaka fechar os olhos,obter um ritmo especial,o que fazia o som de Kamus sair mais gosto do que o normal,mesmo sendo um som pesado,o que fazia Milo se esforçar ainda mais nos acordes e nos dedilhados,como se fosse a primeira vez na vida que tocasse de verdade.Quando a música acabou,eles ainda ecoavam nos próprios ouvidos,como se alguma coisa que eles nunca imaginaram tivesse acontecido á muito pouco tempo.Kamus olha para Milo,com um sorriso no rosto,coisa rara,mas não era um sorriso qualquer,era um sorriso de "Nós vamos dar certo juntos".Milo respondeu o sorriso com outro,e Mu respirava fundo com as bochechas avermelhadas.Eles ainda estavam horríveis,mas eles tinham uma coisa que com certeza não teriam se fossem outras pessoas tocando.Eles tinham química.E isso entre eles mesmo.E com esse sentimento elétrico que eles continuaram ensaiando.

--

No segundo capítulo,a continuação do ensaio,uma conversa que Saga e Kanon vai ter com eles e a decisão pessoal de cada um.E agora?Como será que eles vão alcançar o sucesso,juntos?

Prévia do próximo capítulo

-Eu quero ter uma conversa importante com vocês.Durante esse final de semana,eu quero que...

Ele viu o loiro andando com um cachorro na coleira,mas não sabia se o cumprimentava ou se passava reto.Se o cumprimentasse,iria desobecer Saga e Kanon,mas se passasse reto...

--

Logo assim que terminar de escrever o segundo cap eu prometo que são de bom agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Confissões de uma Banda

Essa fic foi escrita com fins de entreter,sem intenções lucrativas.Nem o livro "Confissões de uma Banda" nem Saint Seiya me pentencem,somente se servirão de inspiração.Essa fic contém yaoi e lemon.

-

O Chefe

Já eram 18:30 quando Saga entra na sala onde agente tava ensaiando.Havíamos acabado de tocar alguma música quando Saga pede a atenção de todos,e a gente se virou pra ele na hora.Ele respira fundo,como se o que fosse disser fosse mudar nossa vida pra sempre.E mudou,cara,como mudou

-Eu quero ter uma conversa importante com vocês.Durante esse final de semana,eu quero que vocês não se vejam,não ensaiem,não toquem nos instrumentos nem pensem na banda.Shaka e Kamus,quando se falarem na escola,não falem nada sobre a banda.Eu quero que vivam suas vidas como sempre levaram,só que sem a música.E pensem bem se vão sentir falta disso,quero disser,de suas vidas normais,porque esse vai ser o último final de semana da vida inteira de vocês que vai ser normal.O resto,vão ser todos os dias ligados á músicas,ensaios,shows,porque vocês tem de tudo pra dar certo,tem uma química que eu nunca vi antes.Se vocês acharem que não vão sentir falta da vida normal de vocês,venham aqui na segunda-feira,ás 17:00,mas se acharem que vão,não venham,não liguem,não façam nada.Vivam uma vida normal.Estamos combinados?

-Sim!-Disse um feliz Milo,que parecia o único que tinha levado o fato como um incentivo.

-Tá...-Disse Mu,tentando seguir a alegria de Milo.Aquele loiro era mesmo um retardado.

-É...sim...-Disse Shaka,baixinho.Ainda bem que eu não era o único lá que tinha um pouco de bom senso

-Pode deixar,Saga-Eu digo,guardando meu baixo na kaise e olhando para o relógio,iria chegar em casa tarde.-Eu tenho que ir,moro muito longe.Até mais.

Infelizmente quando eu estava no elevador,um loiro me seguiu.E não era Shaka,era o idiota do Milo.Dentro do elevador,ele tentou puxar conversa,mas não deu muito certo.Quando saímos do prédio,fomos juntos até o metrô,eu tentei ir embora sem ele,mas ele entrou comigo no mesmo vagão e sentou do meu lado.É,grude é pouco praquele cara.Mas tamanha a simpatia dele,eu respondia de vez em quando,e quando ele falava coisas engraçadas,eu até dava um risinho ou outro.Até que eu me senti obrigado á responder,quando ele simplesmente perguntou pra mim

-E o que você faz,além de tocar?

-Eu estudo,oras.-Disse,como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais idiota do mundo

-Não,você não tem nenhum outro hobbie?

-Bem,eu...Eu desenho,na verdade,tento,fico um pouco no computador e...danço-Disse,era a primeira vez que falava isso em voz alta.Eu fazia aula de dança numa escola em Manhattan do governo,eu era um dos únicos dançarinos,nem minha mãe sabia direito,só desconfiava,porque eu voltava pra casa suado,cansado e uma hora atrasado.Eu dançava sempre depois das aulas de baixo,então era natural eu já estar na rua,e uma vez ela achou minhas sapatilhas para dança na minha mochila.Mas não falou nada.

-Dança?-Ele disse,com um risinho-O que você dança?

-Jazz,ballet e um pouco de street-Eu digo,virando um pouco o rosto para a esquerda,a direção contrária á de Milo e ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha direita.

-Hei...-Ele disse,olhando diretamente para mim- Porque você tem tantos piercings se você usa o cabelo sobre a orelha?

Eu passo um dos dedos lentamente sobre meus brincos pratas,que eram 4 pequenas bolinhas no lóbulo e um longbell com duas pontas de spike.

-Eu não sei...-Falo,aquele cara era mesmo um intrometido.Ele pega no meu rosto e vira ele lentamente,tentando ver minha outra orelha,eu eu mosto.Essa tinha somente 3 brincos vermelhos no lóbulo.

-Falta completar essa pra ficar igual,né?-Ele disse,com um risinho

-Não,eu vou deixar assim mesmo.

-Porque?

Eu levo meus olhos ao dele.Um brilho azul e infantil,mas ao mesmo tempo conscientemente sedutor,principalmente sedutor.Eu me sinto meio que intimidado por esses olhos,mas nada tinha me intimidado até agora.Silêncio,como se o metrô inteiro estivesse esperando a resposta,mas não havia quase ninguém naquele vagão,além de Milo,eu e uma senhora que estava dormindo bem longe da gente.

-Porque eu não quero,Milo-Disse,calmo,baixinho,lançando o melhor olhar de "eu mando em você,mas ainda assim sou gentil" que eu podia.E aquilo abalou Milo,como abalou.Ele perdeu totalmente o ar infantil e o brilho de bobão que ele tinha,e ele quase imediatamente mudou para conquistador sedutor,num longo e demorado piscar de olhos.E como se o metrô tivesse balançado,ele aproximou o seu rosto do meu,mas sem fechar os olhos,e eu também não fechei.Eu e ele nos aproximamos lentamente um do outro.A mão dele já estava na minha nuca,como se me puxasse,e eu estava com a mão na cintura dele,e em poucos segundos nossos lábios se encontraram,mas quando vi os olhos dele se fechando lentamente,eu fechei também.foi um beijo calmo,mas não me lembro direito quanto tempo levou,já que não havia barulho nenhum dentro do metrô além dos roncos da senhora e da respiração minha e de Milo.Ele me beijava lentamente,como se fosse tentar me seduzir para então começar a jogar de verdade,avançar pra cima de mim e me domar como o cara galante que ele é.Mas isso não aconteceu,porque eu ouvi uma voz soando dentro do metrô.Não,não era a velhinha acordando,era o anúncio da minha estação.Eu rompo o beijo com Milo,ele me olha como se eu tivesse tirado um brinquedo que ele adorava da mão dele,e eu não gostei muito disso.Eu peguei meu baixo,me levantei,dando um último olhar á Milo e um "até mais" quase que insensível para alguém que você acabou de beijar com tanta paixão e fui embora.Peguei o outro metrô que precisava pegar para chegar no porto e peguei o barco.Chegando no Queens,peguei outro metrô e finalmente estava em casa,no meu quarto,na minha cama,com Milo na minha cabeça.

O Gostoso

Quando Kamus saiu da sala,eu me apresei,sabia que tinha alguma coisa mal-resolvida ali.Eu guardei minha guitarra e os cabos na presa,correndo para pegar o elevador,tentava falar com Kamus sobre tudo,e assim foi durante o metro,a coisa só mudou um pouco dentro do metrô,quando eu resolvi fazer uma pergunta que ele não iria poder escapar com sim,não,ou até com um "unh",o que era normal dele.Perguntei sobre hobbies,e quando ele disse Dança,eu quase ri,porque imaginei ele de calça de lycra justa com o cabeço ruivo preso num coque dançando "a morte do cisne" junto com uma garotinha.Fiquei impresionado quando ele disse street,isso significa que ele dançava coisas como o Justin Timberlake e o Chris Brown,e isso era uma coisa que eu nunca imaginaria dele.Ele ficou envergonhado porque eu dei uns risinhos e ele virou o rosto,então eu vi a orelha direita com alguns piercings á mais que a esquerda.Eu até perguntei para ele o porque,mas ele não disse nada com um real significado,somente com uma voz que...meu deus...Seria isso uma indireta?Foi o que eu pensei,mas quando eu fingi que o metro balançou e me aproximei dele para confirmar minhas suspeitas ele já tinha me seduzido inconscientemente,eu já estava exitado com aquele olhar,e quando vi os olhos castanhos avermelhados dele quase que queimarem meu espírito quando nossos lábios se tocaram,eu decidi que tinha que ter ele pra mim,ele tinha que ser meu,eu queria muito sentir aquele toque novamente,aqueles lábios fininhos e o jeitinho calmo e quente que contrastava tanto com a personalidade fria dele.Quando ele se levantou e foi embora,aquele "Até mais" ficou ecoando na minha cabeça.Eu me sentia enfeitiçado por uma pessoa completamente inusitada,que provávelmente me odiava.Divertido?Estranho?Não,nada disso.Eu me sentia confuso.Eu podia ter todas as garotas que quisesse,mas pra que eu tinha que querer um garoto?Ainda mais Kamus,que era frio,chato,fofo,insensível,me tratava como um retardado,não sabia sorrir e ainda por cima provavelmente só estava brincando comigo e não iria na segunda porque ele "é hetero e não quer um viadinho perto dele".Pera,eu chamei o Kamus de fofo?Depois vocês podem cortar isso,por favor,se o Kamus me ver xingando tanto ele e o chamando de fofo ou ele me mata ou ele vira pra mim com aquele sotaque francês e aquela voz grossa:"Então eu sou fofo?" ou pior:"Então,moi é fofo,oui?".Eu juro,se ele virar pra mim e falar isso eu vou pessoalmente cortar o filme dessa câmera em pedacinhos.Que,ela é digital?E o orçamento cobre isso?Okay,então eu vou excluir esse filme megabyte por megabyte se vocês não editarem isso.Bem,como eu ia dissendo,eu estava em complexo comigo mesmo por gostar logo de Kamus.Quando chegou na minha estação eu desci e fui até a minha casa,cumprimentando a minha família e indo dormir sem jantar.E os meus sonhos naquela noite se passavam dentro de um metrô,só que não tinha uma velhinha e o Kamus não havia descido tão cedo.

O Cego

Milo e Kamus saem quase que correndo do estúdio,deixando eu,Mu e Saga sozinhos na sala.Eu guardo as minhas baquetas,as colocando dentro da mochila e me levantando,pondo a mesma nas costas.Me despeço de Saga,mas quando vou falar um "tchau" pro Mu,ele simplesmente se levanta e me olha bem no fundo dos meus olhos,com aqueles olhinhos verdes e os cílios compridos,ele fala como se pedisse pra mim alguma coisa como 100 pratas emprestado

-Posso ir com você?

-Eu...-Começo.Ele parecia legal,mas mesmo sendo noite não era nem um pouco perigoso andar na rua sozinho,exeto se você morasse no Brooklyn ou coisa parecida-Eu to á pé,e moro na 49 com a 7,tem cer...

-Eu moro em Chinatown-Não,mesmo?Nem parece.-é caminho.Posso?-Ele perguntou,esperançoso

-Está bem...Se você quer mesmo-Digo pra ele,afinal,eu iria descer e ir para a direta,quando ele teria que descer e ir para a esquerda para chegar mais rápido em casa.Mas atualmente gosto muito do fato dele ter me acompanhado até em casa aquela noite.Nós começamos a conversar,na verdade ele que puxou assunto.Foi meio que forçando no começo que ele conseguiu se tornar um dos meus melhores amigos naquele ano.

-Shaka,você mora perto da Broadway,não é?-Ele perguntou,educado.

-Moro- Eu respondo,olhando para ele enquanto caminhávamos na noite nem muito fria nem muito quente.Era Abril e o tempo iria começar a esquentar em Maio,mas ainda usávamos casacos.

-E você assiste á bastante peças?-Sabe,aqui nem NY é normal você assistir peças da Broadway,dá pra ir em 1 á cada 2 meses,mesmo você tendo o salário mínimo(o salário mínimo é 6 dólares a hora),porque aqui tem vários cambistas que vendem ingressos por 50 dólares,mas mesmo assim era uma pergunta estranha aquela.Ele provavelmente devia estar perguntando se eu gosto das peças,não se eu assisto á bastante peças.

-De vez em quando meus pais me levam para assistir alguma coisa nova que tenha estreado.E você,gosta de ir nos musicais?

-Gosto,eu adoro O Fantasma da Ópera,Miss Saigon e gostava bastante de Catz,pena que tiraram essa peça.

Eu dou um risinho,ele gostava mesmo de musicais

-Eu gosto de peças no estilo de "Mama Mia!"(Mama Mia! É uma comédia)-Eu falo pra ele,ele era cativante e estava de fato conseguindo me divertir na conversa

-Eu vi essa com a minha mãe á alguns meses atrás.É bem divertida,mas você tem cara de quem gosta de coisas como Lês Mizerábles(drama)

-Eu tenho cara de quem gosta de chorar?-Eu digo,rindo um pouco

-Não tem cara de quem chora vendo uma peça-Ele responde,rápido

-É,eu sei,mas é meio difícil não chorar assistindo uma coisa daquelas.

-E diário de uma paixão?Já assistiu?-Ele começou a falar de filmes agora,e ainda mais românticos e dramáticos

-Já,junto com a minha mãe-Eu respondo

-Eu gosto bastante desse filme,assisti com a minha mãe também.E "Memórias de uma gueixa"?

-Eu gostei,mas não chorei assistindo esse-Respondi,e ele riu um pouco

-Mas memórias é um filme lindo,não foi feito pra chorar

-Deve ser por isso que não chorei-Eu digo,olhando para ele-Hei,se eu te falar uma coisa,promete que não fica chateado?

-Não-Ele disse,olhando pra frente,depois voltando com a cara risonha-Brincadeira,eu prometo.Fala logo

-Você parece aquela gueixa do mal que torturava a Sayuri

-A Matsumomo?Acho que era esse o nome dela.-Ele disse,pensativo,tentando lembrar o nome da personagem

-Ela mesmo-Respondo,olhando para ele.Os rostos eram mesmo parecidos,mas provavelmente somente isso

-Ela não faz filmes pornôs?-Ele disse,intrigado

-Acho que sim-Mentira,eu assistia os filmes dela e sabia muito bem disso,mas não queria que o Mu me achasse um tarado.

-Legal,você acha que eu tenho cara de atriz pornô-Ele disse,fingindo estar sentido

-hei,não foi isso que eu disse-Eu tento me defender

-Agora fala que me acha um tesão que eu te dou um beijo e fico com você hoje-Ele disse,parecia estar sério

-Eu...-Eu estava um pimentão,na hora eu acreditei mesmo,e quase falei isso,mas ele caiu na risada antes que eu conseguisse falar.Ainda bem que ele mostrou que estava brincando,senão aquilo iria ficar incomodo

-E você parece o Gai Sensei-Ele disse,parando de rir,com um sorriso de deboche

-O Gai Sensei de Naruto?Ah não,ele é muito tosco.Fala que eu sou a cara do Chouji,mas o Gai já é ser cruel.-Eu digo,rindo um pouco por ele conhecer o anime

-Na verdade,você ta mais pra Sailor Moon-Ele disse,rindo mais ainda de mim

-Só porque ela tem o cabelo loiro e o olho azul?-Eu pergunto,esperando que a resposta fosse sim

-E porque é mulher

-Hei!-Eu protesto

-Você também me comparou com uma mulher-Ele respondeu,brincalhão

-É,você tem razão-Eu digo,rindo-Estamos quites.Mas fique ciente que eu te chamaria de Utena ou de Nyu se você continuasse-Eu digo,fingindo que o ameaçava

-Utena,a do cabelo rosa e do anel da rosa?

-Ela mesmo

-Mas isso não é shoujo-ai?

-Mas é bonitinho!-Eu protesto-Vai falar que nunca assistiu

-Eu assisti,mas preferi Kannazuki no Miko

-ou Strawberry Panic-Eu completo

-Eu não gostei de Maria-sama ga miteru- Ele disse,num muxoxo-Mó chatinho,num chove não molha que ninguém tem saco pra assistir

-Mas o que você esperava?Utena também é assim,só Straberry e Kannazuki que se salvam

-Mas mesmo assim,Loveless tem mais yuri que isso-Ele reclama

-Fala sério,Loveless é um porre-Eu reclamo-"Ritsuka,dai suki"-Eu faço uma imitação do Soubi-Muito chato,sem contar o lance do "Endless"

-E o Soubi era mó pedófilo,né?O Ritsuka tinha o que,12 anos,e o Soubi tinha uns 20 e tantos-Ele disse-Sem contar que aquela professora de 20 anos virgem é uma chata

-Sim,sou bem mais assistir Gakuen Heaven á isso-Eu falo,meio que sem notar que estava falando sobre yaoi com outro cara

-Gakuen Heaven é bem engraçado...e insinuante-Ele disse,com um risinho

-Eu concordo-Eu olho pro lado.Era meu prédio.Esse é o ruim de Manhattan,você chega em qualquer lugar á pé muito rápido.Mesmo que eu quisesse prolongar a conversa,eu me viro pra Mu e paro de andar-É meu prédio.

-Bem,então até mais-Ele disse,acenando pra mim,sendo com que eu esperava(e desejava) que ele se aproximasse e me desse um beijo,nem que fosse na bochecha.

-Até-Eu respondo,e entro no prédio.Quando chego em casa,minha mãe e meu padrasto estavam preocupados,porque eu havia falado que não ia demorar,e demorei mais do que o normal.E adivinha o que a minha mãe havia pedido pro chinesa.Será que era alguma indireta do destino ou coisa parecida?

A voz

Bem,como o Milo,o Shaka e o Kamus já contaram o que aconteceu naquela noite,eu não vou ficar me detalhando muito,porque o que foi interessante foi o que aconteceu na segunda,mas eu ainda não posso contar,porque pediram pra gente fazer isso por partes.Bem,quando o Saga falou pra gente não se falar,não ensaiar nem pensar sobre a banda,eu acho que foi a mesma coisa que ele falar:"Não pense num macaco azul".E sabe de uma coisa,se alguém te fala para não pensar num macaco azul,a única coisa que você não consegue fazer é deixar de pensar no macaco azul.Bem,a banda era esse macaco azul.Eu cheguei até a pensar depois de um tempo que o Saga tinha falado isso pra gente pensar na banda e ensaiar.Mas na época eu não era bom com indiretas.Até hoje eu não sou,demoro um pouco pra entender elas.Mas eu não sou burro nem nada do tipo,não,nada disso.Eu tirava ótimas notas,mas eu não tinha um mini-Mu do mal sussurrando coisas pervertidas pra mim no meu ouvido,logo eu não tinha muito jeito pra indiretas.Entretanto,naquela noite eu estava afiado.Quando eu insistir em ir acompanhado com Shaka era porque eu queria que o pessoal da banda fossem amigos.Milo e Kamus pareciam como...Uma guitarra e um baixo...Ou melhor,vinho e água,ou seria água e vinho?Acho que fogo e gelo combina mais com eles.Se bem que eles até que ficaram bem amigos,mas Milo era tão brincalhão,descontraído,simpático,e Kamus era tão...sarcástico,frio,calmo...E o Milo tem razão,ele parece o rei leão quando solta os cabelos e balança um pouco a cabeça.Se ele fizesse um "grouhr" iria ser perfeito.Onde estávamos?Ah,sim.Naquela noite eu segui Shaka,comecei a falar com ele sobre peças,ele falou que eu tinha cara de atriz pornô e a conversa acabou com a conclusão de que Gakuen heaven é bem melhor do que Loveless e de que Loveless tem mais yuri que Maria-sama.Mas isso não é o que importa,o que importa é que der repente eu estava falando sobre yaoi com um cara da mesma idade que eu e parecia que ele não tinha nada contra...até á favor.Então,quando eu me despedi dele e estava indo pra casa,me passou pela cabeça a seguinte possibilidade:"Será que hoje a janta tem carne?".Estou brincando,eu me perguntei se o Shaka era gay.Mas mal essa possibilidade passou pela minha cabeça ela resolveu voltar durante várias vezes por semana.Daí que pra mim foi difícil obedecer o Saga,porque um certo macaco azul chamado Shaka estava perambulando dentro da minha cabeça.Cara,o Shaka não parece um macaco azul.Que tal um gatinho loiro?Bem melhor,né?Ai,é chato ser o último,os outros já falaram tudo.Ah,independente do que o Milo ou o Kamus falarem,meu chá não contêm drogas nem nada,é só chá preto comum,nem açúcar tem.

--

Era domingo, um dia qualquer,mas segundo Saga,o último dia normal da vida deles.Kamus estava andando no Central Park,tomando uma casquinha mista do McDonald's.Estava sentado na grama,encostado em uma árvore no local onde as famílias costumavam se reunir para fazer piqueniques,casais de namorados e grupos de amigos rolavam na grama e adolescentes brincavam com seus cachorros.O dia estava claro,com nuvens macias e brancas no céu,nada demais,somente mais um domingo no central park.Ele dava lambidas demoradas em sua casquinha enquanto observa as nuvens entre as folhas.Kamus se levanta e começa a andar lentamente,olhando distraidamente para o lado,quando avista algo que não esperava ver tão cedo. Ele viu o loiro andando com um cachorro na coleira,mas não sabia se o cumprimentava ou se passava reto.Se o cumprimentasse,iria desobedecer Saga e Kanon,mas se passasse reto,iria ser indelicado e grosso com Milo,que havia sido gentil com ele até agora.Mas antes que pudesse tomar uma decisão,o outro acena com a mão que não estava na guia do dálmata.Ele se aproxima lentamente,junto com o cachorro simpático,e Kamus continua andando em direção á ele,com uma vontade misteriosa de dar um sorriso,mas não querendo fazer isso.Sorrir,quero disser,ele iria parecer um bobão apaixonado.Por outro cara.E Kamus não queria parecer isso.Eles param á dois passos de distância um do outro,Milo estava com os cabelos cacheados presos num rabo desajeitado e com o corpo um pouco suado.Ele parecia estar com sede e com calor e o cachorro dele também.

-Kamus-Ele cumprimenta

-Milo,porque está falando comigo?-Kamus tenta não ser muito grosso,mas Milo não tinha mesmo que estar falando com ele.

-Como assim?Não quer mais que eu fale com você só porque eu...

-Não é isso,lembra o que o Saga falou?-Kamus o interrompe

-Do negócio da gente não se falar no final de semana nem durante a semana nem ensaiar?-Ele pergunta,começando a andar lentamente com Kamus ao seu lado

-Isso.Se você sabia porque falou comigo?-Ele perguntou,meio indignado meio não querendo não tocar no assunto beijo.

-Porque hoje você estava me parecendo mais tranqüilo e calmo,achei que não iria ficar nervoso-Era verdade,no dia em que Milo conheceu Kamus o ruivo estava uma pilha de nervos porque tinha esquecido uma coisas bobas na prova e sempre que alguma coisa que tenha á ver com a escola acontece de ruim com ele,o leãozinho vira uma fera.

-Tem razão.Naquele dia em especial eu estava estressado.-Ele disse,Milo se senta na grama,perto de uma árvore e solta o cachorro da coleira,que fica rondando perto do dono.Kamus se senta ao lado do loiro e o cachorro resolve finalmente parar e comer grama do outro lado e Milo-Milo,pode me fazer um favor?-kamus pediu,meio que virando o rosto para a direção oposta á Milo

-Depende.O que é?-"Pode me beijar de novo?"Milo queria que o Kamus pedisse,mas não era exatamente o que esperava,não era burro á esse ponto.

-Pode...-Kamus começou-Manter esse cachorro longe de mim?

-Quê?-Para Milo foi como se uma pedra caísse em sua cabeça-Você não gosta do Max?-Ele falou com a voz manhosa

-Eu tenho...-Medo?Ele não ia falar isso-alergia

-Á dálmatas?Mas eles são tão simpáticos,não é,Max?-Ele vira a cara para o cachorro,que estava a cheirar o traseiro de outro-Max!

-Não,eu tenho alergia a cachorros.-Disse Kamus,não acreditando como o outro podia ser tão infantil.Ele volta a olhar pra frente,lambendo os dedos que seguravam a casquinha,que estava derretendo e que kamus estava tentando salvar.Milo começa a olhar a cena,mas 5 segundos depois Kamus percebe.Ele para com o que fazia e oferece a casquinha á Milo,que lambe um pouquinho a ponta.E assim como foi no metrô,Kamus se sentiu seduzido por Milo,mas se afasto um pouco dele,queria que aquilo acontecesse denovo,mas estava confuso ainda.Bem,um pouco confuso,mas ainda assim confuso.Kamus toma a casquinha silenciosamente,com o rosto avermelhado,e quando termina,já que a casquinha já estava quase no fim,ele se vira para Milo,que o olhava ainda.Milo ageita o cabelo de Kamus atrás da orelha dele,tocando os brincos que Kamus tinha.Ele se aproxima,com o mesmo olhar que da última vez,mas Kamus levanta.

-Eu tenho que ir.Até amanhã.

-Até amanhã,Kyu.-Respondeu Milo,com um sorriso travesso

-Você me chamou do que?-Disse Kamus,erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Kyuuu-Milo disse,alongando bem o "u" e se inclinando pro lado,se apoiando nos cotovelos e jogando a cabeça pra trás-Fique aqui,conversando comigo,Kyu

Camus arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ruivas e finas,o olhando incrédulo.Ele se senta novamente ao lado de Milo,que continuava na mesma posição-O que você quer?-Perguntou,frio,sério,mas ainda assim calmo

-Eu quero conversar com você-Ele deita a cabeça no colo de Kamus-Saber seus gostos,de onde vêm,porque é tão sério...

Kamus empurra Milo,o jogando no chão-Não se deite assim em quem mal conhece-Ele ralha com o loiro

-Ah,mas eu quero te conhecer,seu chato-Ele disse,fazendo beicinho.Kamus tira as mãos do colo e deixa Milo se deitar denovo em cima dele,afagando um pouco os cachos

-Tá,pode começar-"A gente vai ficar junto por um bom tempo mesmo"...Pensou Kamus

-Você é da França,né?-Kamus acena positivamente com a cabeça,já tinha falado aquilo praquela cabeça de bagre-E saiu de lá com quantos anos?

-Nove

-E foi praonde?

-Washington.-Respondeu,olhando pro outro,tocando levemente o rosto bronzeado de Milo

-E ta fazendo o que em Manhattan?

-Agradando um loiro intrometido-Respondeu,na lata

-Hei!Não agora...-Ele disse,meio envergonhado

-Eu não moro em Manhattan-Respondeu Kamus

-Mora aonde?-Milo perguntou,começando a se interessar

-No Queens

-E como que sua família paga a mesma escola que Shaka?

-Eu tenho bolsa de 50 e meu pai paga o resto,já que ele e minha mãe são divorciados

-e quando começou a tocar baixo?

-Com 13,em Washington.

-E eu vou ter que ficar só perguntando, a conversa não vai poder fluir naturalmente?-Ele disse,em tom brincalhão

-Pelo visto...-Ele abaixa a cabeça,passando os dedos nas bochechas de Milo-O que você faz quando não ta tocando?

-Pornografia-Ele disse,rindo da cara que o Kamus fez em seguida-Brincadeira,eu nasci meio que ligado á música,então quando não estou tocando estou tentando fazer alguma coisa,mas nunca consigo fazer nada direito,por isso,volto á tocar.De verdade,música é a única coisa que eu sei fazer.

-Mentiroso.-Kamus o repreende -Você sabe ser insistente e simpático,mesmo com quem não merece.

-É,isso também-Ele sorri,e a conversa continua até o Sol se por e eles se despedirem,afinal de contas,teriam um dia longo amanhã, e esse jogo de sedução entre os garotos havia apenas começado.

--

No terceiro capítulo,chega a hora de tomar decisões importantes,como nome da banda e as músicas.E agora?Como será que eles vão alcançar o sucesso,juntos?

Sem prévia do próximo capítulo,porque ainda não sei o que por de prévia, mas vai ter um bom passeio em NY e um monte de brincadeiras de Kamus para com Milo e de Milo para com Kamus, vamos ver quem ganha o jogo de sedução imposto por ambos.

Logo assim que terminar de escrever o terceiro cap eu prometo que são de bom agrado.

Respostas ás reviews

Rocket 77-Desculpe pelos erros, mas eu escrevo isso na lan house correndo para ninguém ver, e aki eu escrevo no word pad, logo o negócio dos espaços se eu for editar agora vai demorar muito e eu não tenho todo esse tempo. Então eu vou tentar me acostumar a escrever com o espaço, mas não vai dar preu corrigir os primeiros capítulos já escritos, mas os próximos vão vir certos.E continue lendo, te garanto que vai encontrar muitas surpresas.

Mussha-Menina, eu não sei que língua você fala, mas entendi o que disse e quando eu fiz o Milo confundir o Mu com garota, eu me diverti muito, porque eu fiz isso bem na frente da mãe do Mu, que como os próximos capítulos vão mostrar, tem uma personalidade terrível. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e continue lendo.

Até o próximo capítulo

Quem quiser informações antes do que acontece na pelo MSN


End file.
